Shockproof or safety type electrical outlets (i.e sockets) are disclosed in U. S. Pat. Nos. 4,544,219; 4,379,697; 4,271,331; 3,990,758; 3,930,704; 2,770,786; 2,336,218; 2,259,096; 2,119,428 and 894,703. While these devices accomplish their purposes in a variety of ways, none of them disclose or suggest an arrangement exhibiting a "pushing" arrangement i.e one operable to permit "safe" entry merely by and through the insertion of the electrical plug. Further, none provides a device of sturdy, yet relatively simple construction.
There exists, therefore, a need for an improved shockproof or safety type electrical outlet which accomplishes such ends. The present invention fulfills such a need.